The Cookie Jar
by ForgottenMemory682
Summary: When Chibi Gaara Wants A Cookie,He Wants A Cookie.


* * *

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Welcome to my story"The Cookie Jar". Thanks for deciding to check it out. Hope you enjoy it!

It's just a short one-shot about chibi Gaara wanting cookies.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The beautiful chocolate chip cookie rolled down the dune where it met the hot,sandy ground.A sniffle was emitted from the small red-headed boy,named Gaara,atop the pile of sand.He sadly stared down at what was going to be his perfect little snack for the afternoon.

Tears ran down his innocent face from his crystal-like green eyes.He attempted to wipe them away only to have more cascade down.The hot sun shining brightly on the poor sobbing boy.

He just couldn't believe it.He had worked so hard to get that cookie.He,like so many other little kids,had to sneak it from the 'forbidden' cookie jar.And he knew how much trouble he would have gotten into had he been caught.He had seen how badly his brother,Kankuro,had been punished for doing so one time.

The punishment for stealing from the cookie jar was...was...was...no,he just couldn't think about it.It was too horrible.He still had nightmares about it.

Kankuro was never the same after it happened to him.He stopped swiping cookies with him,eating cookies,and even looking at cookies for fear of being punished again.

But,in my opinion,a cookie from the 'forbidden' cookie jar was well worth the risk,for they were SO good that you would want to lick the crumbs up off of the muddy ground if you had to.

Indeed,one bite was all it took for you to loose yourself in the land of,as he liked to call it,'The Land of Choco-Chipy'.

Gaara's head started to swirl with thoughts of the chocolaty,chewy,sugary...

"That's it,I've had it," He screamed,"I must get another choco-chip cookie from the 'forbidden' cookie jar,no matter what the risk!!" He stood up and shot his fist into the air,green eyes ablaze with determination.

* * *

There it was,the 'forbidden' cookie jar,in all of it's fiery glory,in the shape of a smiling cow that was eating a cookie,it was placed on the counter top.Gaara knew that it was full to the brim with fresh cookies that Temari,his older sister,had made.He wanted nothing more than to go and grab one at this very moment,but knew better than to do so.

From past experience he knew that someone was always watching this cookie jar to make sure that nobody takes one until after dinner.Actually,in all of his years of swiping cookies from this jar,he had just learned this fact earlier today when he almost got caught red-handed by Temari when he stole one,yet again.

"OK,now i have to be as quiet and stealthy as i can.If Temari catches me I'm as good as dead," He muttered to himself as he peeked around the corner of the brown kitchen door.

Nobody was there.Or so it would seem.Gaara waited a few more minutes until he gently opened the door,tiptoed to the dining table on the other side of the room,grabbed a chair,and pushed it to the counter which wasn't to far away.

He took one last look around to make sure that nobody else was in the room,which he was pretty sure there weren't,then he climbed up onto the chair,in order to reach the counter top,and slid the jar towards himself.

"I hit the jackpot," He excitedly whispered to himself.Inside the jar was,just as he predicted,was a fresh batch of cookies.The sweet smell of them surrounded him and he smiled.He could finally have his precious afternoon snack and enjoy the rest of the day.

The thought of this distracted him and he didn't hear the sound of footsteps behind him.

"Hello,Gaara," A sinister voice said in just above a whisper.

He froze.A look of worry and fright spread across his face.He knew that voice.

"Hi,Temari," He said in the most innocent and cute voice that he could muster up as he turned around to face said person,"Want a cookie?"

It was then that Gaara had to face the punishment: eating broccoli for dinner for an entire week!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"


End file.
